


ain't no lie (baby bi bi bi)

by peachtones



Series: from now until forever [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Best Friends, Bisexuality, Coming Out, M/M, jacob bae deserves a bff of the year award, kev has unusually low levels of disaster bi energy in this, there's some barely concealed longing in this but we'll get to that later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtones/pseuds/peachtones
Summary: Kevin's cursor hovered over a file nameduntitled_4_b.mp3, which had been purposely left untitled, and he started to second guess himself.  Did he really want to do this?(or: kevin has something to confess to jacob... whatever could it be?)
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Series: from now until forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157387
Kudos: 55





	ain't no lie (baby bi bi bi)

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt pass up the title ok..... but this fic is brought to you by boy bi by mad tsai!

Kevin watched the slightly grainy Jacob move out of frame on his computer screen, his head resting on his hand. He had long since given up trying to draw, like he told Jacob he was going to do, and had taken to staring at his best friend instead, watching him while he scribbled something down in the notebook in front of him, blissfully unaware of what Kevin was doing.

Jacob reappeared in frame a moment later, his guitar in hand. He settled back into his chair, cradling his guitar against his chest. Kevin set down his pen and put his other hand under his chin as Jacob put his guitar pick between his teeth, plucking at the strings.

After letting the tinkling sounds of his guitar filter through the video call, apropos of nothing Kevin asked, “play me a song?”

Jacob looked up at Kevin. He took the pick out of his mouth and folded his arms over the length of his guitar. “Sure. Got any requests?”

“Mmmm,” Kevin hummed, thinking. “How about Come Over? By Dean, with Baek Yerin.”

Jacob tapped his fingers against the side of the guitar, giving Kevin a smile. “I think I can manage that.” He sat back, sliding his fingers across the strings like he was trying to remember the chords. “Only if you sing it with me, though.”

Kevin pouted. “Fine.”

He hummed along to the opening notes of the song, before parting his lips to sing the first set of lyrics. The two of them had covered the song together before with the addition of Kevin on his piano; they knew which lines were theirs to sing, but that didn’t stop them from harmonizing with each other’s lines and when they didn’t, softly singing the others’ part under their breaths. Without Kevin’s piano, the song felt a little empty, but the lack of its presence made it feel softer, more personal.

Kevin’s choice of song was starting to feel a bit ironic.

When they finished the song Jacob, voice sincere, said, “it sounds better with your piano.”

Kevin was glad the somewhat poor video quality hid the way pink pink crept onto his cheeks. He cleared his throat, “uh, Jake, that reminds me. I need to send you….something.”

“Sounds ominous,” Jacon said solemnly. “What is it exactly that you’re sending me?”

“It’s a song,” he said, drumming his fingers lightly against the keys of his laptop. Nervous. “I...I need you to tell me what you think of it.”

"Oh, sure!" Jacob said, lighting up at the prospect of getting to a song from Kevin that came from the depths of his harddrive, where MP3 files ended up collecting (metaphorical) dust rather than seeing the light of day, like they deserved. "Send it over."

Kevin nodded in response, clicking out of FaceTime to open his messages. He bit at his lower lip as he pulled up his conversation with Jacob, clicking around until he was faced with the folder on his computer that contained all his self composed songs and half-finished covers. His cursor hovered over a file named _untitled_4_b.mp3,_ which had been purposely left untitled, and he started to second guess himself. He was fully chewing at his lip, eyebrows pinching together slightly. Did he really want to do this? He could always send one of his originals instead, or one of the covers that had been sitting so long on his computer that the songs had long since gone out of popularity. 

_Ugh_. He leaned back slightly, scrubbing his hand over his face. He dropped his hand, fingers flying back to the trackpad. No. No, he didn't want to panickedly fall back on his backup plan ㅡ he had already put so much effort into the song that it would be a waste to not send it, to not let Jacob, _his best friend,_ know about this little piece of him that he had recently discovered about himself. 

He attached the file and hit send before he could second guess himself again and patiently waited for Jacob's phone to ping with an incoming message. “Sent.”

He didn't have to wait very long, Jacob's text tone echoing through his speakers almost immediately. Jacob picked up his phone and opened the message, effectively pausing the video on Kevin's end. Soon enough the beginning chords of Boy Bi by Mad Tsai floated through his speakers, ever so slightly distorted.

He sat through the whole song, eyes screwed shut, waiting for something to happen. Literally anything. But nothing did, and Jacob didn't say anything even after the last few notes of the song had faded away. After several moments of complete silence Kevin cracked open an eyelid, peeking at his computer screen, only to see Jacob smiling widely at him. Kevin didn't know what that was supposed to mean.

"Surprise?" Kevin said with an awkward smile on his face, shrugging slightly.

"Okay, first of all: thank you for trusting me enough to come out to me. You must've been going through it, because I know you don't like keeping things from me," Jacob said.

"Dude, you're my best friend of course I'd tell you," Kevin cut in softly. "And I just figured it out myself like two months ago. Quarantine really gets you thinking, huh?”

Jacob let out a laugh. "I guess. And I know you’re not supposed to say _I know_ but like, I totally knew. But also,” he reached out of frame to grab something. It took Kevin a moment to realize what Jacob was holding in his hand was a _little bisexual flag_ , “me too. I was going to try and just bring it up casually, but I hadn't found an opening yet.”

“Jake, what the _fuck_ ,” left Kevin’s mouth before he could process what he was saying.

“I know,” Jacob said, still smiling.

“What are the statistical odds for this?”

“More likely than you think, probably.”

“I hope you're ready for the obscene amount of bi jokes I’m going to make for the unforeseeable future.”

“I would expect nothing less from you, Kevin Moon.”

Kevin smiled back at him, soft and genuine. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being my best friend.”

“Thank _you_ for being _my_ best friend,” Jacob countered.

“Sap,” Kevin”

“Shut up, now when are we gonna watch the next episode of _The Uncanny Counter_? I want to see Kim Sejeong kick some ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kevin and jacob are just on opposite ends of the bisexuality spectrum dont fight me
> 
> \+ [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachfreezy)  
> \+ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/peachtones)

**Author's Note:**

> kevin and jacob are just on opposite ends of the bisexuality spectrum dont fight me
> 
> also a reminder that you don't need to come out to anybody until you're completely ready to do so! you dont even have to come out to anybody at all if you don't want to! you do you, do what makes you comfortable :-)
> 
> \+ [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachfreezy)  
> \+ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/peachtones)


End file.
